spotkanie przy kawie
by your-biohazardous-friend
Summary: kawiarnia jest miejscem spotkań. Czasami są to spotkania zaplanowane innym razem nie do końca.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own _Deus Ex: Human Revolution_. The game belongs to Eidos Montreal

Other citation/quotations belongs to their rightful owners

**A/N:** jest to stara praca którą wygrzebałam z zakamarków dysku twardego. Jest wypadkową kilku fanfików o tematyce _Deus Ex: HR_ i własnych headcanonów.

**A/N2: **historia osadzona gdzieś w tych sześciu miesiącach które Jensen spędził na chorobowym. Wiem, wiem… moduł CASIE można odblokować dopiero w grze, ale co tam! Jak się bawić to się bawić!

**A/N3:** uwaga, to jest niebetowane. Bez kija nie podchodź.

**A/N4:** „drugi rozdział" jest bardziej (crackowatym?) epilogiem. Nie trzeba się nim przejmować bo jest zdeczka średni, ale jakoś nie umiałam się z nim, ot tak, rozstać.

* * *

**Off to sleep**

By _your-biohazardous-friend_

_Some days I feel like I am wrong when I am right_

_Your mind is playing tricks on you my dear_  
- of monsters and men – little talks

Patrzeli się na niego dziwnie. Krzywili na jego widok. Ukrywał się za przyciemnionymi szkłami okularów - Chciał wierzyć, że HUD działa niczym peleryna-niewidka, że kiedy jego oczy znikają za dwoma niewielkimi taflami przyciemnionego, kuloodpornego szkła to on również znika. Skanował przechodniów modułem CASIE – niepewność, wrogość, uprzedzenie, agresja… ludzie wydzielali te uczucia tak naturalnie jak pot. Jedynie dzieci były ciekawskie – bądź co bądź, Adam wyglądał, jeśli nie jak figurka kolekcjonerska, to przynajmniej jak żywcem wzięty z gry FPS.

Kasjerka była ładna. Ubrana w firmowy fartuch. Wyuczony, promienny uśmiech zanikał stopniowo z trójkątnej twarzy gdy jej zielone oczy taksowały go od sześciokąta wytłoczonego na czole poprzez nienaturalnie żółte tęczówki sztucznych gałek ocznych by spocząć na grafitowo czarnych dłoniach z utwardzanego plastiku położonych na ladzie. Nie wystawiła ręki po zapłatę jak w przypadku innych klientów. Odliczona gotówka zabrzęczała głucho, gdy Adam sypnął drobniakami na plastikową tackę. Nie wrzucił napiwku do ceramicznej żaby-skarbonki pomimo, iż notka przyczepiona do niej chwytała za serce.

Dzień był w miarę ładny, nawet kilka wstydliwych promieni słońca przedarło się przez smog i wysokie drapacze chmur miasta Detroit. Adam lubił taką pogodę – jego protezy były wtedy najmniej dokuczliwe. Jensen siadł przed kawiarenką na kremowo-pistacjowym krzesełku który idealnie komponował się z maciupeńkim stoliczkiem o tym samym designie. W tym otoczeniu wyglądał jak zabawka starszego brata zwędzona przez młodszą siostrę do zabawy w popołudniowa herbatkę. Brakowało mu tylko Barbie do towarzystwa. Moduł CASIE co rusz wyłapywał coraz to nowe odcienie ludzkiej nienawiści. Aż do teraz nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy ile ich tak naprawdę istnieje – w przeciągu godziny doliczył się co najmniej pięćdziesięciu.

Dzieci wciąż były nim zaaferowane.

- Mamo! Mamo! Zobacz jakie ten pan ma super okulary!

- Jack! Nie pokazuje się palcem!

Szef Ochrony sączył swoją kawę powoli. Dziś był jeden z tych dziwnych dni, kiedy Jansena ciągnęło do ludzi. Kelner, zamaszyście wycierający stoliczek obok, dobitnie dawał mu do zrozumienia by zniknął. Były SWATowiec poprosił go dolewkę, żaden szczyl z ospowatą twarzą nie będzie mu dyktował co ma robić!

- Czy mogę się dosiąść? - Głos był miękki i przyjazny.

Studentka? Miała klasę – kwiecista sukienka do kolan, skórzana kurtka i Ray-Bany. Kto w dzisiejszych czasach nosi Ray-Bany? Oldschoolowcy. Jak ona, jak Adam, zanim wcisnęli mu na chama te wszystkie ulepszenia. Jedyne co mu pozostało to płaszcz. Lubił go, mimo kiczowato-kwiatowego deseniu na ramionach - był to prezent powitalny od całej ekipy _Sarif Industries_, podobno nawet Pritchard się dołożył.

- Milczenie traktuje jako przyzwolenie - Usiadła.

Po chwili przyszła kelnerka, postawiła przed dziewczyną cappuccino i kawałek sernika. Podziękowała z uśmiechem. Jakim cudem nie zauważyła pogardliwego wzroku? Ciekawe czy ta wzgarda to była spowodowana jego obecnością czy dziewczyna, tak jak on, pozostała niewzruszona skarbonką na napiwki?

Upiła łyk kawy, jakoś dziwnie i nienaturalnie sięgnęła po łyżeczkę. Przez chwile siedzieli milcząc, tylko stukanie ceramiki, niczym szamański rytuał, odpędzało ciszę przy malutkim stoliku.

- Ewa - Dziewczyna wyciągnęła ku niemu dłoń.

HUD, w reakcji do modułu CASIE, od razu wyświetlił adnotację o podstawowej kindersztubie. Przez myśl przemknęło mu tylko, by nie pogruchotać jej kości jak jego palce zawarły się naokoło jej drobnej dłoni.

- Adam.

- Pracujesz?

- Ochrona. Ty?

- Studiuje fizjoterapię. Muzyka?

- Klasyczna

- Led Zeppelin, Jimi Hendrix – te klimaty. Film?

- Rozrywka typu 'zabili go i uciekł'.

- dziwne połączenie. Zawsze jesteś taki osowiały? - Poprawiła Ray-Bany.

- Tylko ostatnio.

- Moja współlokatorka zawsze i mówi: 'gdy ci smutno, gdy ci źle - weź Nutellę, nażryj się!'

- Mój współpracownik powtarza bym poszedł do diabła.

- I co?

- Sukinsyn miał za małe stawki i brak związków zawodowych to wróciłem.

- Może ja będę w stanie poprawić ci humor?

- Co masz na myśli? - Zapytał, choć podejrzewał do czego pije.

Moduł CASIE potwierdził jego przypuszczenia wyświetlając zdawkowe 'zainteresowanie o podłożu seksualnym' i przedstawiając kilka opcji rozmowy do wyboru – co najmniej trzy prowadziły do łóżka. Zignorował ustrojstwo.

- Moja współlokatorka pojechała do swojej dziewczyny, nie będzie jej co najmniej przez dwa dni. Portier ma za nic kogo wprowadzamy, nawet nie legitymuje. No chyba, że masz jakąś ciekawą kolekcje znaczków lub elektronarzędzi w piwnicy, z chęcią rzucę na nie okiem. - Naprawdę była oldschoolowa.

Takimi sucharami podrywano dziewczyny w latach '90 dwudziestego wieku! Zadecydował, bo przecież dziś nie zniósłby samotności w smętnym i o wiele dla niego za dużym mieszkaniu pachnącym nowością, niepraną bielizną i gorzałą. Jej ręka automatycznie spoczęła na jego ramieniu. Tym razem moduł CASIE był wolniejszy od jego dedukcji.

- Jesteś niewidoma. - To nie było pytanie.

- A ty ulepszony.

- Nie mówiłaś.

- Ty też jakoś nie kwapiłeś się do zwierzeń.

- Nie możesz przejść procesu augmentacji?

- defekt Darrowa, a ty? - Była przypadkiem jednym na milion.

- Ponad połowa mojego ciała. - Dziewczyna zagwizdała z uznaniem.

- Ale fiuta masz z oryginalnego zestawu? - W jej ustach zabrzmiało to nad wyraz obscenicznie. Zagięła go, chciał przytaknąć.

- Tak - odburknął.

- Więc nie widzę żadnego problemu!

Portiernią akademika, żartobliwie nazywanego Edenem, gdyż był to najstarszy, wręcz zabytkowy, akademik w Detroit, była mała graciarnia przy głównym wejściu. Cieć faktycznie nie legitymował, choć spojrzał na byłego członka SWAT z ukosa. Dzięki ludziom podobnym do tego podstarzałego, łysiejącego człowieczka Jensen nigdy nie zdążył zapomnieć dlaczego nie wyściubia nosa z mieszkania, dlaczego rozwalił lustro w łazience i krępuje go własne, nagie ciało okaleczone przez _Sarif Industries_.

Dziewczyna mieszkała w pokoju który nie był szczególnie duży ani ekskluzywny: ot, mebli na dwie osoby, białe ściany i wykładzina imitująca drewniane panele. Nie trudno było też zgadnąć która część pokoju należy do niewidomej. Ewa raczej nie potrzebuj plakatów z półnagimi mężczyznami na ścianach, papierków po batonikach chrzęszczących pod stopami czy sterty pudełek po pizzy, tak strategicznie ustawionych, że bez problemu może skręcić sobie kark osoba będąca w pełni sprawna.

- Połóż swój płaszcz tak, byś go potem mógł znaleźć - wtrąciła, kiedy cisza dała jej do zrozumienia, że mężczyzna stojący na środku pokoju nie do końca wie co z sobą począć.

Adam usiadł na skraju łóżka i machinalnie skopał buty z swoich nóg, po raz kolejny karcąc się w duchu, że niepotrzebnie włożył skarpetki. Po chwili dziewczyna dołączyła do niego. Jej ręka powędrowała ku jego potylicy, masując tył jego czaszki. Ciepłe palce delikatnych dłoni mierzwiły gęste, króciuteńkie włosy na karku mężczyzny. Gest ów przypomniał mu Kubrika, za życia czworonóg lubił podobne zabiegi. Jego tylnia łapa miała w zwyczaju mimowolnie drapać powietrze, gdy Megan…

_Nie!_

Za późno, w reakcji do nagłego skoku adrenaliny szkła automatycznie nasunęły mu się na oczy, świat oblała złotożółta łuna gdy HUD wyświetlił informacje o najbliższej drodze ucieczki i stanie posiadanego ekwipunku. Idiotyczny odruch! Tak, to był odruch, jak mimowolne poszukiwanie telefonu komórkowego gdy ktoś chciał się z nim skontaktować przez Infolink.

- Adam. Spokojnie. Hiperwentylacja nie jest zdrowa. - Skupił się na jej głosie i ciepłych dłoniach, które zamarły na jego skalpie.

Pewnie zaniepokoiła się nagłym napięciem mięsni zastanawiając się gdzie popełniła błąd. Zamknął oczy, próbując się uspokoić.

- Jak nie chcesz… lub nie możesz...

- Nie... - w jego głosie dało się wyczuć desperację.

Dziś, bądź co bądź, był dzień w którym łaknął interakcji międzyludzkiej. Przecież chciał dotknąć, przytulić, poczuć… Nawet bardziej niż zwykle. Może dlatego, że dała mu nadzieję na nieco więcej?

Po chwili wahania opuszki jej palców wznowiły wędrówkę, zatrzymały się na sekundę na wytłoczonym na czole sześcioboku i od razu powędrowały niżej: łuki brwiowe, 'oprawki' HUDa, kości policzkowe, nos, szczęka pokryta kłującym zarostem, szyja…

Rozbieranie było wyzwaniem. Ostrzegła go, by nadzorował proces i wszystkie jej ubrania trafiły, mniej więcej w jedno miejsce.

- najlepiej na moją stronę pokoju. - Rzuciła żartobliwie.

Nie dziwiło go to, część należąca do współlokatorki wyglądała jakby wybuchł tam granat odłamkowy. Adam czuł się jak sprzątaczka i koszykarz w jednym kiedy próbował wycelować czarnym, koronkowym stanikiem w ustalone miejsce.

Jej dłonie zdawały się żyć własnym życiem. Jego mięśnie mimowolnie się napięły. Nie jak to było przy Megan – z ekscytacji - raczej podobnie jak przy Sarifie, który za każdym razem właził z, metaforycznie ubłoconymi, lakierkami w jego strefę intymną, klepiąc go po ramieniu i tytułując „synu".

Jej dotyk nie był czysto erotyczny, nie tego Adam się spodziewał. Ale nie spodziewał się także takiego dystansu, wyobcowania z własnej strony - bał się odwzajemnić czułość. Nie ufał swoim dłoniom. Jego ręce były stworzone do zabijania.

- Nie jestem z cukru…- Dziabnęła go palcem między żebra. Zabolało. -…Ani z chińskiej porcelany. Kolejne precyzyjne dźgnięcie. Mimo to dalej się wstrzymywał. Jej twarz nie kryła poirytowania.

Dłonie niewidomej natrafiły na obrzeża łączące ciało z protezami i z żerdzią poprowadzoną wzdłuż jego obojczyków, która miała za zadanie podtrzymywać konstrukcję jego protez.

- Bolało?

- Jak cholera. - Odpowiedział zdawkowo. Jego głos imitował jej, cichy, spokojny, jakby w pokoju znajdował się ktoś lub coś, kogo nie powinno się budzić. - Teraz już mniej. Tylko czasami… jak pogoda się psuje.

- Ciepłe okłady powinny pomóc. - Odparła machinalnie wyuczonym, studenckim tembrem - Nie kupuj plastrów rozgrzewających, szczególnie tych od Sarifa, są do chrzanu. Adam o mało się nie roześmiał, musi to powtórzyć odpowiedniemu działowi jak wróci z chorobowego.

- Lepszy termofor. Jakiego są koloru? - Palce ślizgały się po plastiku, chrobotały na syntetycznym materiale.

- Czarne. - Odparł skołowany.

- Myym… dobrze. - Nie wiedział czego dotyczyło to stwierdzenie, ale uspokoiło go.

Bał się, że gdyby odpowiedziała inaczej to po prostu odtrąciłby ją i uciekł do swojego mieszkania, w którym zaszyłby się pewnie na kolejne długie tygodnie.

Studentka objęła go w żelaznym uściskiem. Przypomniał mu się program który oglądał w telewizji – o ludziach niepełnosprawnych umysłowo, których tak właśnie najprościej jest uspokoić. I krowy. Na krowy też działało.

Adam był senny - Dotykiem, czułym, intymnym ale wciąż nie erotycznym. Jak to się stało, że, właśnie, nic się nie stało? Że zasypia w jej ramionach uspokojony. Ululany. Brakowało tylko jeszcze kołysanki o gwiazdce z popielnika. Albo już mu się nawet wspomnienia mylą?

Zasnął w cieple i spokoju. W ciszy i ciemności. Z dala od bladoniebieskiej łuny telewizora, monotonnego głosu Elizy Cassan, dymu papierosowego i alkoholu.


	2. epilogue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Deus Ex: Human Revolution

**A/N1:** osobiście nie mam nic do informatyków. To w większości bardzo mili i uczynni ludzie :D

* * *

**Epilog**

- Nie wiedziałaś, że tam siedziałem - Miał ochotę na papierosa. Moduł CASIE kategorycznie zaoponował: _niebezpieczne dla jednostki i jej otoczenia; patrz: szkodliwość palenia/bierny palacz_.

- Zgadywałaś na ślepo! - Ugryzł się w język, za późno.

Dziewczyna zaśmiała się, pewnie potraktowała to jako kolejną grę słów.

- Wiedziałam. - Poprawiła się na łokciu. - Po pierwsze wydawałeś z siebie wiele dźwięków – głównie smutnych. Po drugie te babsztyle za ladą ciągle o tobie nadawały. Mówiły, że ulepszenia cię oszpeciły. Chciałam się przekonać.

- I?

- Masz intrygujący głos, jakby ci ktoś struny głosowe przetarł gruboziarnistym papierem ściernym.

- Ewo, przepraszam, że ostatecznie… nie wyszło. - Były glina przyznał po chwili milczenia. - Nie wiem jak to się stało, że atmosfera tak się… zmieniła.

- Teraz mamy taką głupią mentalność, że ludzie źle interpretują własne potrzeby. Nie rozumieją samych siebie.

- Czyli rozgryzłaś mnie od samego początku?

- Adam, nie jestem jasnowidzem a co dopiero jakąś matką polką. Ja mam, po prostu, swoje zasady. Wykorzystywanie mężczyzn się do nich nie wlicza.

Jensen wziął głęboki oddech, gotowy by zadać pytanie które kołatało mu się po głowie od dawna. Dziewczyna prychnęła.

- Jak masz zamiar użalać się nad sobą jak jakiś Emo czy inny _forever alone_, to sobie daruj. Cokolwiek twierdzi ten twój współpracownik, co cię do diabła posyła, to głupio gada.

Skrzyżowała ręce na piersi i nadęła policzki. Gdyby Adam posiadał własne zęby, to od jej słodyczy dostałby próchnicy.

- Pewnie informatyk! Oni tak zawsze! Jak jeden mąż! Były chłopak mojej poprzedniej współlokatorki też taki był. Podniecają się oni wszyscy _Final Fantasy_ i piszą w sekrecie scenariusze do pseudo-inteligentnych seriali. Nerdy jedne głupie. Nie zauważyliby życia nawet gdyby zrobiło im loda pod biurkiem.

Wulgaryzm już tak nie kłuł w uszy jak poprzedni a poza tym to ostanie stwierdzenie koniecznie musi zostać zapamiętane na okres 'po chorobowym' - do kolejnej przepychanki na słowa ze wspomnianym informatykiem.

- Taaa… Kropka w kropkę Francis Pritchard.

- Ma na imię Francis? - Uniosła brwi, tłumiony uśmieszek wykwitł na jej twarzy. - Nie dziwne dlaczego taki opryskliwy! Mówię ci, każdy informatyk taki sam! Herbaty? Kawy? - Dodała, wstała z łóżka i, z precyzją godną chirurga, przeszła pokój.

Poruszała się z taką gracją, że przez chwilę szef ochrony zapomniał nawet o jej niepełnosprawności.

- Jak chcesz, to wiem gdzie Magdalena chowa te batoniki, którymi wy wszyscy, ulepszeni, się objadacie. _CyberBoost_? tak się nazywają?

- Herbatę poproszę. Nie ma co twojej koleżanki objadać. Batoniki mam swoje, a przynajmniej papierki po nich.

- Ja nie wiem jak wy je możecie jeść. - była już koło niego i wręczyła mężczyźnie kubek z parującym naparem. - Ten cały _pro-energy snack _to nic innego jak cukier buraczany, konserwanty, trzy-czwarte tablicy Mendelejewa i zero czekolady. Choć moja współlokatorka twierdzi, że daje takiego kopa, że Redbull przy nim to bardziej podcina skrzydła niż je dodaje i że można ludzi powalać jednym uderzeniem… albo wybijać dziury w ścianach. Raz nawet spróbowała…

- I co?

- Dziury nie zrobiła, bo to nie ręce ma ulepszone, ale dziewczyny z medycznego przynajmniej miały na kim trenować zakładanie opatrunków. Były glina prychnął i wbił wzrok w swój kubek. Sztuczne źrenice automatycznie analizowały trajektorię unoszącej się pary, nasycenie koloru naparu i przybliżoną prędkość utraty ciepła. Ona obracała swój kubek w rękach, chłonąc każdą nierówność naczynia niczym rzeźbiarz przy pracy.

I przez tą chwilę, krótką i ulotną, Adam, cud augmentacji, i Ewa, naznaczona defektem Darrowa, byli całkiem szczęśliwi.


End file.
